Senior Citi-zombies
Senior Citi-zombies are a form of undead minions created by Grandfather, who can transform people into them through touch. When turned into one, a person becomes extremely old and decrepit to the point of being corpse-like in appearance, with other zombie-like qualities such as yellow blank eyes. After Grandfather's defeat, each of the citizombies were transformed back into their regular state, thus freeing them from Grandfather's control. Transformation Like Grandfather himself, Senior Citi-zombies can turn other people into their kind through physical contact. They can also rapidly age objects and structures. Zombification consists of a person's body flashing, with streams of light pouring out of the mouth, eyes, and other parts of the the body. During this process, the person's body rapidly ages. It is shown that the zombification process is slowed by having the Book of KND, or completely halted if the zombie's hold is broken, as shown with Numbuh 0. Some members of Sector V, and Numbuh 362, take some time to be transformed, as rather than an near-instantaneous transformation seen in the villains and normal KND Operatives, they require time to be transformed, Numbuh 2, 4 and 362 all being examples of a resistance to the transformation. Numbuh 2 is shown to be zombified slowly, Numbuh 4 screams for a significantly longer time than normal operatives, and Numbuh 362 required multiple zombies (at least five) to hold her down to complete the process. Numbuh 5's transformation was quite instant and Numbuh 3's transformation was not shown. Even though zombification typically makes a lot of noise, the victim being surrounded with flashy lights, and typically screams of terror, some transformations were completely silent. Examples would be Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 86, when Numbuh 3 get infected by The Hamsters and/or Numbuh 5, and when Numbuh 86 is transformed in the closet with Numbuh 2. Non-humans could still get zombified if they make any contact with the Senior Citi-zombies. This is shown with the Hamsters in the treehouse, who become zombified since they touched Numbuh 5. Appearance When an victim is zombified, they simply gain a greyer variant of their outfit, in addition to the usual greenish-yellow blank eyes and wrinkled skin. This is easily seen on the operatives with the yellow and black outfits with cross-box helmets. Some of them also gain grey hair and/or baldness. Behavior Senior Citi-zombies appear to be very powerful and apparently unkillable, as shown by the zombified form of the normally harmless Toiletnator. Victims of zombification do retain elements of their personalities, but lose their free will and become Grandfather's evil slaves regardless, as shown when Sector V attempted to transform Nigel Uno or when Numbuh 60 assisted in transforming Numbuh 362. There is a zombie who is standing around while a Moonbase operative walks past him, hinting that zombies sometimes have bouts of amnesia, and forget that they are to attack and zombify the KND. Senior Citi-zombies, in addition to being able to talk, still possess some intelligence to operate vehicles, as some are seen driving cars during Grandfather's takeover, and operating machinery in the factories. History The first people turned into Senior Citi-zombies were the villains at the Convention Center, starting with Toiletnator. This already-sizeable army then proceeded to invade all the KND Treehouses, zombifying everything in their way in the process, until the entire world was under Grandfather's control, eventually even seizing the KND Moonbase. The people of Earth were only returned to their normal selves when Grandfather was defeated and decommissioned by Numbuh 0 and Sector V. Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits were modified by Numbuh 2 to prevent zombification after the epidemic began, but were only partially complete by the time Numbuh 2 himself was turned into one. When Numbuh 1 put his team into the suits near the end of the film, their bodies are only partially covered. The other parts are still zombified and still evil. With Grandfather decommissioned, the world turns back to normal as the Senior Citi-Zombies transform back into their normal, harmless selves. Trivia *Numbuh 5 was the first kid to get infected. *None of the moonbase exclusive operatives are seen zombified, implying they were able to fight the zombies off with more success than the other operatives. *Though Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 were in the Moon Base when they transformed back into their regular forms, they did not attack Numbuh One when he attempted to send the moon base into Grandfather. *Several operatives are seen being attacked by the zombies, but it is unknown if they were zombified. Notable examples consist of Numbuh 35, Numbuh 23 and a female operative on the stairs, along with a KND operative. *Numbuh 0 is the only operative who has been hit with the zombification process, and not been zombified. This is due to the fact the Book of KND was on him at the time and he is Grandfather's son. *Numbuh 1 is the only operative of his team to not be zombified. Furthermore, he is the only operative outside of Numbuh 0 and Sector Z to engage the Senior Citi-zombies in hand to hand combat and not be zombified. *Numbuh 3's eyes were not yellow and blank while in the closet with Numbuh 4. *Numbuh 4's shrieks of horror during his transformation just managed to slip past Numbuh 1 as he walks past the treehouse. *It appears that the sector's treehouses only turn into tapioca factories when all KND member accompanying it are transformed except Sector V's and the Moonbase. *The Toiletnator was the first to be zombified and was slowly transformed compared to other people. **This may have been because Grandfather was holding him by his toilet lid, rather than directly touching him. *Sector V was the only sector who resisted some of the transformation due to the birthday suits: Numbuh 2 (half of his body; his legs are still zombified and have a mind of their own as his legs kept kicking Numbuh 1) Numbuh 3 (her hands and hair), Numbuh 4 (his hands), Numbuh 5 (her face, mouth, and hair.) *Cree Lincoln is the only known Teen Ninja to be zombified. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:One-time Characters Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Deceased